The demon and the angel
by infinitydanutless
Summary: "I'm doomed aren't I?" She asked her self. A girl who came from Russia who comes to France to escape from her father, she made a deal with the devil literally and now is the demon of lust, anger, and controlling. And when she meets the angel of music it is a battle between bad and badder. Will she be set free from the deal with the help of Erik or will she drag him along with her?
1. Chapter 1 Prolonge

Prolonge: two years ago

The handsome, pale, red eyed, raven curly hair man in the suit sitting on the velvet chair sinisterly smiled at the young woman before him. "What a brave little creature you are! Asking me for help, knowing that I , my dear, am no saint."

The young girl seated in a similar chair looked rather dead and defeated, she did not want to resort to this but she had no other way. How could she ask this- this thing for help? Everyone knew that to resort to this is a truly desperate act and a foolish one. "I Had no choice! You were my last resort. " She replied back  
>"As much as I adore internal conflict, my dear, I must get going. I am a rather busy person. You know people to see, places to be, people to bring to their downfall, quite literally. So I will make you one offer my dear. In exchange for my services, you must become my servant. However, to be my servant you cannot be entirely human anymore, meaning that you will be my minion," the man came closer to the girl, leaned forward, smiled again and whispered in the girl's ear, "you will be my demon, more specifically of lust, anger and of control. Whatever I ask of you, you will see it through no matter how painful and cruel it maybe. No matter how close to home it is and no matter who it is. I will call for you whenever I see the most convenient and you will be address me as you master. Oh hell no I won't! She said to her self knowing he could read her mind, but choose to ignore her comment.<p>

You can never be free of me, you will never get into that precious 'heaven' you envisioned... Don't look so sad my dear! Working for me is not all bad. In fact since you are such a brave creature, I will grant you one thing that will ultimately liberate you from this contract." He pulled out some parchment and began to write wickedly fast, unfortunately the language was quite an old language and even she could not decipher the meaning. HE signed his name and gave her a wicked smile. "It is right there in your contract if you need to examine it you may take it after you have signed it of course." HE then left the quill on the table and waited for the girl to sign. The girl was terrified an was still debating whether to leave or not. She went through all her options and knew this was her only choice she grabbed the quill and saw there was no ink. She man simply smiled and showed his wrist to the girl. She was confused but then realized something about the parchment ink it was not ordinary red ink it was blood. She then saw a dagger in front of her and looked at the man in front of her again. HE looked impatient and ready to leave his "office." "I don't have all day, you know? Just signed it and then I can do what you ask of me." The girl then got the dagger and cut herself on the wrist enough to draw blood but not enough to loose blood. She then placed the dagger down, grabbed the quill and dabbed her blood on it. She was leaning forward and was about to sign but still hesitated, there had to be another way.

"THERE IS NO OTHER WAY GIRL! YOU KNOW WELL ENOUGH THAT THEIR ISN'T! BLOODY SIGN IT ALREADY!" The man outburst and she quickly signed it. The parchment began to glow and the man once again smiled. It disappeared before her and then she stood up as well as the man.  
>"It has been good making business with you, my dear, now I must leave and take care of my end of the bargain. When I return I will come for you and then you'll start your demonization. Now run along now, little one, you mustn't make me late. I have a rather important place to be at this moment." HE ushered the girl to the door and saw her out of his office. " It has been a pleasure, little one, I will see you much sooner than you think," he winked and then snapped his fingers and the office she was in disappeared as well as the man. Reality and horror started to sink into her, she had just made a deal with the prince of darkness, the enemy of righteousness, Lucifer, the devil himself. Will Lucifer jr. Her father's son. I'm doomed aren't a I?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 This is gonna be fun

Hey everyone, I am very excited about writing this story. And with the help of Nightstar871, Erik and Angel the two main characters of the story I am sure this story will be a success. Oh and please go and check out guided light by Nightstar871 and her other story for those who like Sherlock Holmes it called save me by the same writer. so go check it out and review.

Angel: Or else you have to deal with me. *smiles devilish*

Me: Angel what did i say! No soul sucking!

Angel: fine. My bad guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song i used. Erik the cast of PoTo or anything else except Angel and the plot on with the story!

Angel: Enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>Two years later...<p>

She walks up to the new and improved opera house that burned down two and a half years ago. 'Maybe i can hide here he will never guess I'm in Paris.' She thought to herself. She ran away from her master to be free, she know he'll find her but that will at least give her time to make allies. She walk inside to the auditorium to sit in in back row. They were having auditions to replace la Calotta and Christine Daáe 'she is a pain in the neck' she says remembering the time when she would complain about the angel of music still haunting her dreams. "No! Next!" Monsieur Melvin screamed at the girl on stage.

"That was the last one and the show is in two weeks." Monsieur Firmin said. "Who will play the part in just short notice? " Monsieur Andre questions. Angel had an idea. She get up and uses her power to open and close the door. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I got a little lost." She says walking to the stage. "Who are you?"Monsieur Melvin asks. "Angel Romanoff I'm on the list she says as she magically made it appear on the addition sheet. "Oh, then when ever your ready mademoiselle." The mangers says. She smiles and sings her song...

'No, I can't take one more step towards you

'Cause all that's waiting is regret

Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore

You lost the love I loved the most

I learned to live, half alive

And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around

If I am anywhere to be found

But I have grown too strong

To ever fall back in your arms

I've learned to live, half alive

And now you want me one more time'

The mangers and the other staff start to get pulled in to a clam state from my voice.

'And who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around

If I am anywhere to be found

But I have grown too strong

To ever fall back in your arms

It took so long just to feel alright

Remember how to put back the light in my eyes

I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed

'Cause you broke all your promises

And now you're back

You don't get to get me back

Who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

Don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

Don't come back for me

Don't come back at all'

As I held the note I felt a power presence close to mine but not lucifer's. It felt so good.

'Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?'

When I was done everyone cheered and made me the new Primadonna. 'This will be fun.'

Meanwhile in the shadows of Box 5 a mysterious figure was looking down and observing the girl in front of him. He smiled wickedly and laughed a bit. Then he noticed something about her eyes but shrugged it off. 'The girl has talent but no one will ever be as great as MY Christine!' He kept observing her and jumped to the conclusion that she is not a threat. 'Oh the naughty things I could do to drive her crazy! This is going to be a lot of fun,' the great and infamous Phantom of the Opera thought.


	3. Chapter 3 The Game begins

Hey everyone, here is a new chapter for the angel and the demon. With the help of Nightstar871, as the co-writer herevit is. Oh and please go and check out guided light by Nightstar871 and her other story for those who like Sherlock Holmes it called save me by the same writer. So go check it out and review. And my other story Angel's Divergent for those who love divergent. Well enjoy the story see you soon

~Infinitydanutless~ ^_^

'-

Erik POV

As I observed the rest of the ensemble congratulate the intruder. The managers looked extremely please and relieved and then they exclaimed something among themselves that made my blood boil with rage.

"Mademoiselle Romanoff is perfect! Now we don't need to contact Madame De Changy! Oh Firmin at last we will have peace form the Phantom!"

Peace from me! The only way they'll get peace from me is when I'm dead! No exactly not ever then I well live the truth meaning of 'Opera Ghost' So they think mademoiselle Romanoff is a suitable replacement for my Christine! How dare they not call for Christine! How dare they defy my orders! This made me extremely vexed and with a swish of my cape I headed straight to my lair.

Once I was in my domain I went to my desk and began to write to those two fools who ran my theater and then to Mademoiselle Romanoff. Romanoff that is Russian, I thought and pondered what to write in the letter. I had to present myself and give her my demands as well as give her a sporting chance, a chance I rarely gave to anyone. As I rapidly wrote the notes I pondered on Mademoiselle Romanoff. Her eyes they were a different color than they were before... they change like- like a demon's eye color, but that was absurd demons are from folklore, not real. I just might be imagining things.

Night fell and the whole opera house was silent, at this time I left my lair and went to deliver my famous notes. My first stop was the manager's office! Those fools will finally know their place! I went into the office and placed it neatly on the desk. I smirked for a bit then headed towards Mademoiselle's Romanoff's room. I walked through the halls making sure no one saw me and then I stopped at her door. I felt a bit of fear but I swallowed my fear and went forth. I went into her dressing room to place the note on her desk. When I arrived it was dark but I could see where I was going. When I lit a candle I saw her wearing a maroon fitted blouse and black trousers with black knee high boots, hang upside down.

"Hello" she says "Greetings" I replied. She jumped down fixed her clothes. "What are the reasons that the famous Phantom of the opera came to see lil ol me?" She says sarcasicly and bats her eye lashes. "I came to give you a note of requests I insist you follow or disaster beyond your imagination may occur" I say in a demanding voice. But she laughs "haha so your threatening me and giving me commands?! Wow, you really have out done yourself haven't you?" I look at her astonished. "So you're not afraid of me" "No. Actually you should be afraid of me." "And why is that?" "well because I'm your worst nightmare love" she replies she grabs my hand it takes me to the mirror, "come love show me where you live I want to see who you truly are" she opens the mirror and runs down the trail. I smile. "what have I gotten myself into this time?" I asked myself.

Angel's P.O.V

I have heard all the rumors of the famous Phantom of the Opera and of course I knew he would appear before me tonight. There would be no way in hell that this man would not appear. As I was lead to my room, I started to plan how I would receive this "phantom" and my plan of attack.

This is going to be too much fun! I thought as I took out my most provocative outfit which happened to be the most empowering one I had. I quickly changed and waited for this man to come to me.

Night descended and I was growing anxious and restless. This man had not come up yet and my patience was growing thin. Who the hell does he think he is?! Leaving a poor girl in this state?! Well, I'll show him! I was seething with anger and anyone who was at a close proximity would feel and fear that anger. Suddenly I felt a presence on the other side of the door, I assumed my position knowing it was the man in question. I felt his fear from the other side and smiled. He was scared of little old me, but then again who wouldn't be scared? I then saw the door swung open and I had to stop myself from gasping. This man was incredibly and amazingly the ideal look of seduction and lust. The man, from what I could see, was tall (6'2) with a look of boredom and elegance, his cape made him look rather dominant and frighting. His build from what I could see was muscular but had a lean quality to it. Oh but it was his face that made me want to want him. On one side of his face, he had a pale complexion that looked like a smooth canvas. His face looked as if it was sculpted like a marble statue his lip looked very plum with a pale pink undertone to it and his eyes. Oh his eyes! They were the most piercing blue-green eyes I have ever seen in my life. They reminded me of the sea after a terrible storm, and the most interesting thing is is has patches of gold. I could tell by his eyes as well that this beautiful and sexy man had lead a life full of hardships and obstacles. On the other side of his face was a porcelain mask, an expensive one to be exact, sculpted specifically for him;this mask enhanced the mystery behind the man and made him look devilishly handsome (haha devilishly!). On his head I saw a rather simple black hat but it suited him very well and from the hair that was seen through the hat was the color of the night. All in all the man was a great intimidation but deep deep down I knew he wouldn't be able to beat me in this game.

It was dark in my room but I could tell this man was knew where he was going. He then went to my desk and lit up a candle, at this time it was my turn to make my appearance. He saw me and then I stared at him, for that brief second I knew how things would turn out.

"Hello" I said. "Greetings" he replied. I then jumped down from the position I was in and fixed my clothes. He was so well mannered, not at all what I expected from the epitome of seduction. I smirked and then continued with our little game.

"What are the reasons that the famous Phantom of the opera came to see lil ol me?" I said sarcastically and batted my eye lashes trying to loosen his powerful presence.

"I came to give you a note of requests I insist you follow or disaster may occur" he said in a demanding voice. It oviously did not work, straight to business I see I thought as I laughed. "Haha so your threatening me and giving me commands?! Wow, you really have out done yourself haven't you?" he looked at me would seem that no one had gone too far with this man.

"So you're not afraid of me"

"No. Actually you should be afraid of me." I replied with a wicked smile.

"And why is that?"

"Well because I'm your worst nightmare love" I replied as I grabbed his hand it took him to the mirror, "come love show me where you live I want to see who you truly are" I opened the mirror and he lead me down the trail. I felt his hesitation but after some time his confidence grew. Now I would truly get to see who this man really is, to know his strengths and weaknesses to make sure he is worth. Oh what fun I'll have with him!


	4. Chapter 4 YouI make MeYou Sutter

Hey guys sorry for the wait I have been very busy plus I fracture my hand so I had to type slow, but with help from nightstar187 the co-writer she helped made it possible now on with the story

Angel's pov  
>I had never been in a place like this before, it was beautiful in its own way of course this was just the entrance to his domain, which by the way was mine as well. (hey, I am a bit territorial and he will be mine) As we walk through the hall. I tried to make conversation. "So, why do you see me as a threat? "<br>"l-l don't see you as a threat. Why d-do you s-say that?" he stutters.  
>"Well because you stuttering and when I look into your eyes you seemed well nervous."<br>"Well you have this sort of wicked aura about you it's unusual"  
>"Yeah I get that a lot I must say."<br>"Do you even know where you're going?"  
>"No but by the look on your face it seems like we're getting closer," I stated with a smile.<br>Looking at him I could tell that he was having an internal fight with himself. It's weird but very arousing as well... I tend to do that to everyone because of my aura but he seems different, really different. I just think he might be the right one for the plan so I can just get away from Lucifer and his son. WAIT! Easy girl, calm down Angel stop giving yourself false hopes and just continue with the plan. Let me seduce this Phantom some more. I started to work, he will soon be mine and I'll make sure of it! We walked a bit more but I stop in my tracks and then automatically made my eyes the deepest darkest red. He then asked,"Why did you stop the lake is just up ahead?" he walks in front of me but I grabbed him and I pulled him closer to me I look into his eyes and I can see he's in a trance I smile and I chant out my spell to get the first part of the curse complete. Although I saw horror in his eyes before the trance as if he knew... even if he did know the curse would make him forget, well until I tell him.  
>"мне петь , петь для меня моя милая , скажите мне, как вы себя чувствуете, раковина для меня Я знаю, вы хотите, чтобы , пусть его. ( sing to me, sing for me my sweet, tell me how you feel, sink for me I know you want to, let it out.) Then I whisper in his ear. "петь для меня"(sing for me). I walked away and as I walked away I hear him sing. I smiled knowing that my plan was in motion.<p>

Erik's pov  
>This woman is made me go crazy! What's going on?! She makes me feel so... Good in a wicked twisted way as she turned around and tried to start a conversation with me as we walked down the hall.<br>"So, why do you see me as a threat?"  
>"I-I don't see you as a threat." why my stuttering?"w-why would you s-say that?" I kept stutter! This is ridiculous I have never stuttered in my life!What's happening to me?!<br>"Well because you're stuttering and when I look at you I can see the nervousness in your eyes." she replies with a lust filled tone that just makes me want to... Wait, no my heart belongs to Christine. It always has and always will. I will not let some stranger do such a thing to me, blind my feeling for my Christine.  
>"Well you sort of have this wicked aura around you it's unusual," I said without a stutter, thank goodness for that!<br>"Yeah I get that a lot." she smiled like she is proud of that accomplishment. We kept walking for a bit then she stopped.  
>"why did you stop? The lake is just up ahead." I walked ahead of her but she grabbed my wrist and pulled me to her; she looked up and I saw her eyes were red. They were the deepest red I have ever seen in my life and at that moment I knew what she was... as soon as I realized it a trance fell on. I couldn't move and she started chanting something in a foreign tongue, Russian no doubt, it made me feel as if I didn't have control of myself and then out of nowhere then I start singing and forgot the revelation of this stranger. I couldn't remember that thought!<p>

_**I really, I really, whoa**__**  
><strong>__**I really need to know**__**  
><strong>__**I really, I really, whoa**__**  
><strong>__**Or else, I can't let you go, oh**__**  
><strong>__**I really, I really**__**This time I really need to do things right**__**  
><strong>__**Shivers that you give me keep me freezing all night**__**You make me shudder, oh yeah**__**  
><strong>__**I can't believe it, I'm not myself,**__**  
><strong>__**Suddenly I'm thinkin' about no one else**__**  
><strong>__**You make me shudder**__**Oh I really need to know**__**  
><strong>__**Or else I can't let you go**__**  
><strong>__**You're just a fantasy girl**__**  
><strong>__**It's an impossible world**__**  
><strong>__**All I want is to be with you always**__**  
><strong>__**I give you everything**__**  
><strong>__**Pay some attention to me**__**  
><strong>__**All I want is just you and me always**__**Give me affection**__**  
><strong>__**I need your perfection**__**  
><strong>__**Cause you feel so good**__**  
><strong>__**You make me stutter, stutter**__**If I could touch you, I'd never let go**__**  
><strong>__**Now you got me screaming and I cannot shut up, oh, shut up, yeah**__**  
><strong>__**Now I am lying on the bedroom floor barely even speaking**__**And I cannot get up, get up**__**  
><strong>__**Oh I really, I really, I really need to know**__**  
><strong>__**Or else I can't let you go, ooh**__**You're just a fantasy girl**__**  
><strong>__**It's an impossible world**__**  
><strong>__**All I want is to be with you always**__**  
><strong>__**I give you everything**__**  
><strong>__**Pay some attention to me**__**  
><strong>__**All I want is just you and me always**__**Give me affection**__**  
><strong>__**I need your perfection**__**  
><strong>__**Cause you feel so good**__**  
><strong>__**You make me stutter, stutter, stutter**__**You knock me down, I can't get up, I'm stuck**__**  
><strong>__**Gotta stop shaking me up**__**  
><strong>__**I can't eat, can't sleep, can't think,**__**  
><strong>__**Sinking under, I'm sinking under**__**You're just a fantasy girl**__**  
><strong>__**It's an impossible world**__**  
><strong>__**All I want is to be with you always**__**  
><strong>__**I give you everything**__**  
><strong>__**Pay some attention to me**__**  
><strong>__**All I want is just you and me always**__**You're just a fantasy girl**__**  
><strong>__**It's an impossible world**__**  
><strong>__**All I want is to be with you always**__**  
><strong>__**Give me affection, I need your perfection**__**  
><strong>__**Cause it feels so good you make me stutter**__**I'll give you everything**__**  
><strong>__**Give some attention to me**__**  
><strong>__**All I want is you and me always**__**Give me affection**__**  
><strong>__**I need your perfection**__**Cause it feels so good**__**  
><strong>__**You make me stutter**__**  
><strong>__**You make me stutter**__**  
><strong>__**You make me stutter**_

I heard laughing and I began to combat this trance state I was in. I fought with this thing and apparently it worked. I then headed to where the stranger was. I needed to know what she did to me? What was she?! And most importantly what the hell is going on?!


	5. Chapter 5 What have you done to me

Erik's P.O.V~

I heard laughing and I began to combat this trance state I was in. I fought with this thing and apparently it worked. I then headed to where the stranger was. I needed to know what she did to me? What was she?! And most importantly what the hell is going on?!

As I was nearing my lair I was pondering what this woman did to me. Did she hypnotized me or did she put a spell on me? And if she did put a spell on me, what type of spell did she put on me? I wasn't afraid of her but intrigued and altogether aroused by it. What power did she have that me the infamous Phantom of the Opera powerless. I saw her near my organ and she rather teasingly grazed the keys of the instrument and all while gazing ever so often of the piece of work I had on the stand. She then stopped, sensing my presence she turned around stood there looking or rather observing me. Her slender body seemed as if someone had carved her out into perfection, every curve seemed smooth and natural. Her scorching unruly red hair formed her face rather nicely and her skin was the most richest cacao I've ever seen and her eyes... They were so different they were fierce but if you looked close enough you would see hints of uncertainty and fear. I knew i seen them before when I first saw her, I knew I had seen those eyes somewhere else but where... She was nothing like Christine in appearance and it would seem in attitude. Christine though beautiful as she is wasn't as voluptuous as mademoiselle Romanoff or as bold as she. In fact, it would seem Christine was the exact opposite an angel incarnate. I noticed I was staring but I couldn't stop admiring the beauty of her body. Suddenly my eyes lock with hers and she smiled at me.

"Like what you see?" My throat grew dry and I swallowed hard. I couldn't help but nod my head. What no I don't. Don't I. She took a few steps towards me swaying her hips. Such a vixen. She swayed past me and my gaze followed her observing her every move through my domain. She then turned her head towards me and motioned me with her finger to follow her. My whole body quivered as I moved but I rather assertively walked to where she was. When I approached her she placed her hands around my neck and began to nuzzle my neck. There was a warm feeling going through my body, at that moment I was terrified and somewhat excited.

"lyubovnik," she whispered seductively into my ear sending a shiver down my spine. I Then stared at her in confusion, out of all the languages I learned and mastered Russian was not one of them. As if she noticed my discomfort of not knowing the language, she laughed and in all honesty it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

"It means lover," she translated and I suddenly paralyzed.

Lover?! I didn't know what to do, I never have been in this predicament before and it seemed odd for me to be in this situation. I was never had someone attracted to me like this before. So l knew deep down that she was toying with me. Who could ever love a man- no a thing, a monster like me? Her arms suddenly wrapped around my neck and her face looked a bit sad as if she knew what I thinking. She put her hands on my chest and her head near my heart and then pushed me. I was backed up against the wall, and my breath hitched as I saw Angel walked towards me. She pressed herself against me not leaving any distance between us.

"Don't be afraid... abandon your defenses," This couldn't be happening, I must be dreaming but I it wasn't. This was all too real. I try to resist but I couldn't; she had put some type of incantation that made her irresistible. At least that's what I think. I slowly began to bring my hands to her waist and slowly began to loose my control. I felt so powerless and yet I liked it a bit. My hands came in contact with the soft fabric of Angel's corset and she smiled at me taking my hands and moving them up and down her body. She then leaned in to kiss me... our lips brush against each other and all in a blink of an eye she pulled away. I suddenly realize what I had done and was furious with her and myself.

"What have you done to me you vixen!?" I spat out at her seething with anger.

"It was a test to see if you were worth enough to be my minion. And it seems you past it." she said with a smirk.

"Minion! I am no one's minion I am the Phan..."

"Then let's make a deal." she interrupted me with a glint of mischief in her eyes

"What deal?" I asked in wonder as she ran towards another room and I followed closely behind.


End file.
